Historia de adolescentes
by ReiKo-01
Summary: La vida de los digielegidos vuelve a su cauce despues de la segunda batalla con diaboromon, pero la vida sigue y un nuevo curso comienza podran afrontarlo nuestros protagonistas Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Habian pasado ya varios años desde que aquella aventura donde los niños elegidos vencieron a Diaboromon por segunda vez. La vida de cada uno de nuestros protagonistas volvia a su cauce donde cada uno se preparaba para afrontar un nuevo curso.

Joe Kido se encontraba haciendo un examen de solictud a entrar en curso de primeros auxilios para despues de las clases en su colegio de bachillerato. Era una suerte que hubiera conocido a Umi ya que gracias a ella consiguio divertirse durante un mes en verano y el otro repasar con ella diferentes asignaturas.

Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida se encontraban en una papeleria comprando el material necesario para el curso. Desde que habian empezado a salir era raro no encontrarlos juntos ya que iban a la misma clase,"estudiaban" juntos, salian al cine u otros establecimientos, Matt iba a buscar a Sora a los entrenamientos e iban cada uno a apoyar al otro tanto como en partidos de Sora y conciertos del rubio.

Taichi Yagami estaba en casa repasando para su ultimo examen antes de poder pasar a cuarto de Secundaria. HAbia estado todo el verano estudiando con ayuda de Izzy las materias que habia suspendido ( Matemáticas, Física y Quimica) en Junio antes de las vacaciones de verano. Este año se habia propuesto no suspender ninguna y asi poder irse de vacaciones con sus amigos a la playa y hacer el curso de monitor de campamento.

Mimi Tachikawa habia quedado con Michael en el aeropuerto ya que aquel rubio venia de a visitala. Su amistad era muy especial para la pelirrosada ya que habia sido su mejor amigo durante los años que habia vivido en E.E.U.U., pero como siempre Mimi llegaba tarde porque tardo en encontrar sus manoletinas de color blanco que convinaban con el top que llevaba puesto.

Miyaco Inoue y Kari Yagami buscaban la talla que le quedara bien a Kari de falda del uniforme para su primer año en Secundaria y de paso encontrar el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Koushiro que era la semana siguiente.

Daivis, Ken y T.K. se aburrian como nunca ya que las peleas eternas entre Daivis y T.K. se habian acabado hace rato y ninguno queria perdonarse. Ken aburrido les dijo: ¿quereis jugar un rato al futbol?y parece que funciono ya que volvieron desemvolverse en otra pelea entre que deporte era mejor si el futbol o el baloncesto

Cody Hida y Koushiro Izzumi estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre el mundo digital y pensando si deberian decirles a los demas que quiza los digimons que habian pasado las vacaciones con ellos deberian volver al aquel mundo por seguridad e ir a verles cuando quisieran. Pero era solo una idea que a lo mejor les venia mejor a todos ya que se distrarian menos que teniendoles con ellos.

La vida volvia a la normalidad para aquellos adolescentes ya que solo Cody podia seguir considerandose niño. Los problemas acababan de empezar ¿Por que que adolescente no tiene problemas familiares, amorosos y amistosos?

**POV KARI YAGAMI PRIMER DIA DE CLASE **

Me acabo de levantarde la cama es muy tenprano, pero no podia seguir durmiendo. Hoy es el primer dia de Secundaria y no se nada de lo que me pasara mientras este ahi. Me voy a ir a ducharme antes de despertar a mi hermano para irnos juntos. El ya esta acostumbrado a ir a la secundaria es su ultimo año ahi y creo que sera uno de los mejores de su vida Ojala que encuentre novia ya que aunque sea el portador del valor cuando conoce una chica que de verdada le gusta se pone tan nervioso y tan pasmado que la chica en cuestion le mira raro. Deberia ser muy facil ya que siendo el capitan del equipo de futbol tendra muchas chicas detras suyo, ya vere que pasa.

Voy a ir a despertarle para que se duche y desayunemos

-Tai despierta

- Cinco minutos mas mami

- Tai es tarde y tenemos que irnos

- Kari un poco mas

-No tienes remedio

Como es normal en mi hermano voy a tener que ir a por el vaso de agua. La verdad nose desde cuando utilizo este metodo para despertarle, pero como funciona creo que lo seguire utilizando hasta que se vaya de casa.Venga alla vamos: Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡KARI !!!!!!!!

- Son las ocho y quarto me voy iendo o te tengo que esperar

- Me he dormido... ¡¿Y mi desayuno?! Mi camisa, La chaqueta, Mi mochila, el calcetin...

-Bueno Oni-Chan me voy Besos mami

-Adios hija

-Kari esperame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sali de mi casa porque se me hacia tarde y queria ver si habia tenido suerte y me tocaba con T.K. y/o Daivis en mi misma clase. Habitualmente me suelo encontrar con alguien cuando iba a la escuela. Estoy en la Secundaria delante de mi veo a gente con mi mismo uniforme las chicas parecen ir muy contentas y los chicos de la misma manera encontrandose con gente de cursos anteriores de repente siento una mano que se apoya en mi hombro me giro y me encuentro con la mejor amiga de mi hermano y la chica mas madura de mis amigas: Sora Takenouchi.

- Hola Kari ¿ y Tu hermano?

- Buenos dias Sora

- No me digas que siendo tu primer dia se quedo dormido

- Pues... la verdad es que si

- Tu tranquila que estando Sora y yo aqui vas a estar muy bien OK?- Me dijo Mimi incorporandose a nuestra conversacion

- Buenos dias Mimi - La saludo Sora - ¿Que tal tu cita del otro dia con Michael?

- Pues muy bien

- Y tan bien no he podido hablar contigo todo el fin de semana

- No exageres Sora

- Si no exagero

- ¿Y donde esta tu novio? no ha venido contigo?

- Pues la verdad es que no ha ido a acompañar a TK

- Pues nosotras acompañaremos a Hika a ver las listas

- Gracias chicas no se que haria sin vosotras

- Pues en este momento estarias perdida - dijo Mimi

- Venga vamos que quiero ver a Matt

Me acompañaron hasta mi clase donde estaban TK y Daivis. Ellas se fueron a sus clases y yo me quede eperando que llegara el profesor mientras contemplba a mis amigos con el uniforme de la escuela. Estaban raros TK sin su sombrero y un estilo muy parecido al de Matt pero con corbata desecha y Daivis casi como mi hermano

**POV TAICHI YAGAMI PRIMER DIA DE CLASE **

Como siempre el primer dia de clase llegue tarde y no pude acompañar a Kari. Soy un desastre. Entre en el aula y el profesor me dejo entrar por pena y la cara de haber corrido mucho. Los demas ya estaban en sus asientos ya puestos por el profesor a mi me toco en la pared del lado Izquierdo en ultima fila. A mi lado habia una chica que el año pasado habia estado solo el primer trimestre ya que los otros dos no habia asistido a clase. No la conocia mucho era una chica de pelo color castaño oscuro con reflejos de color caoba cuando le daba el sol. Sus ojos creo que eran de color azul celeste y su peinado era muy raro una coleta con parte del pelo suelto, pero la coleta era un moño muy raro.

Cuando sali de clase al recreo me fui a encontrar con mis amigos a los arboles de detras del campo de basquet donde nos reuniamos habitualmente y alli me encontre con tres chicas enfurecidas

-TAICHI YAGAMI COMO HAS PODIDO DEJAR A KARI SOLA - Me dijo Mimi

-EL PRIMER DIA - continuo Yolei

-SI TE IBAS A DORMIR PODRIA HABER IDO YO CON ELLA TODO EL CAMINO NO SOLO DESDE LA MITAD- le siguio Sora

- Lo siento chicas lo hice sin querer no veis que estoy arrepentido

-NO!!!!!- Chillaron las tres

- Matt ¿ podrias ayudar a tu mejor amigo?

- A mi no me metas, ademas no quiero enfadarme con ellas por algo que es tu culpa

-Kari diles algo son tus amigas del alma

- Si yo estoy de a cuerdo con ellas

- Kou salvame

- ...

-Vale TK tengo miedo

-No me metas

- Tai yo tendria mas cuidado porque detras de ti esta la verja de la cancha- me aviso daivis que jugaba con un balon de futbol

-Menudos amigos

- Taichi Yagami vas a morir- me dijeron las chicas antes de que me aplastaran un postre en la cara que no tenia ni idea de donde habia salido. Y todos mis amigos dejaron de hacer sus cosas ( Matt la partitura, Izzy el ordenador, Tk su pelota de basket y Daivis la de futbol) para empezar a soltar una carcajada que le seguian las chicas y yo todo prigoso y sin nada conque limpiarme

-Sabeis esta muy buena quien la ha hecho - pregunte para seguir haciendo la gracia

- La hizo Sora para Matt, pero hemos preferido darle otro uso- aclaro Mimi mientras Sora se ruborizaba por el comentario

-Sora esa tarta era para mi

- Claro, pero te puedo hacer otra otro dia

- Me encantaria- le dijo Matt mirandola de una manera tierna que todos nos dimos cuenta.Sora le devolvia la mirada y parecia que se hablaban con los ojos. Cuando tenia 12 años me gusto Sora hasta los 14 pero a ella le gustaba Matt y yo no hice nada mas que apoyarla y darle animo para que se lo dijera. Al parecer funciono ya que desde ese dia empezaron a salir y yo supere lo de Sora por solo verla feliz con mi mejor amigo. Desde ese entonces empece a fijarme en otras chicas, pero ninguna me ha gustado lo suficiente para pedirla salir algun dia. Por eso estoy en el equipo de futbol de la Secundaria para conocer gente y chicas que vienen a animarnos, pero no hay ninguna que haya gustado. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- Tai hay que irnos a clase- me dijo Kou mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo- toma para que te limpies

- Gracias oye que hay de eso que nos tenias que contar del digimundo - le pregunte

- A si tienes que venir a mi casa hoy a las seis vale ?

- Vale nos vemos en la comida

- Hasta luego

**POV YAMATO ISHIDA PRIMER DIA DE CLASE  
**

Me dirigia hacia nuestra clase con Sora de la mano. Cuando dijo lo de la tarta me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla en ese mismo momento, pero claro no podia hacerlo ya que Sora se sentiria incomoda si lo hiciera ademas yo soy demasiado timido y no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo delante de todos. A si que solo la mire y ella me devolvio la mirada hasta que sono el timbre y nos saco de nuestro ensoñamiento.

Estabamos en un silencio comodo cuando nos dirigimos a clase. Entramos y nuestros compañeros se nos quedaron mirando, algunas chicas nos veian con la cara de "que monos " y soltaban risitas y otros chicos pasaron de nosotros. Me fui con Sora hacia nuestros asientos y la sente encima de mi.

- ¿Que pasa Matt?- me pregunto de manera tierna como solo ella lo sabe hacer

- Nada solo que te echa mucho de menos en vacaciones

- Pero si solo te fuiste a Francia durante dos semanas y el resto del verano hemos estado juntos

- Lo se pero te he echado de menos. Por eso podrias venir esta tarde a mi casa a "estudiar" un rato

- Matt, no podemos hoy

-¿Por? - le pregunte extrañado

- Izzy nos ha dicho que esta tarde tenemos que ir a su casa para algo relacionado con los digimons ademas ya sabes que gabumon esta en tu casa y a mi me da mucha verguenza "estudiar " con alguno de niestros digimons delante

- Es cierto bueno lo dejaremos para otro dia

- Si me voy a mi asiento el profe acaba de llegar

- vale

- Te Amo

Esa declaracion de parte de Sora me dejo... no se como explicarlo era una declaracion fuerte y es cierto que muxas veces me lo habia dicho y yo no sabia si de verdad la amaba o solo me gustaba mucho. Puede parecer lo mismo, pero para mi no lo era. Nunca he amado a una chica, mi madre me abandono dejandome sin TK mi hermano y todavia no consigo superarlo del todo. Quiero a mi hermano y a mi padre, a mis amigos les aprecio mucho, pero amar era una palabra muy fuerte

_**Notas de la autora **_

_Hola que tal? Yo aqui intentando poner otro fic espero que les haya gustado. Si es asi pongame reviews y subire el siguiente capitulo Besos_


	2. Otro dia mas

**POV CODY HIDA EN CASA DE KOUSHIRO IZZUMI **

Habia llegado uno de los primeros a casa de Izzy, y aunque ya sabia de que iba a tratar esa reunion no pude contener la curiosidad que me corroia por dentro. Cuando yo llegue estaban ya Ken, Joe, Mimi y Yolei . Izzy no quiso empezar a contarnos su idea hasta que llegaran todos, mas tarde llegaron Tai, Sora y Matt y por ultimo T.K, Kari y Daivis

A si que Izzy empezo a explicarles a los demas su idea de que los digimons volvieran al mundo digital ya que durante estancia aqui habian ido perdiendo energia y ahora la mayoria de nuestros digimons se encontraba en etapa bebe.

- Izzy yo no creo que haga falta separnos! - le dijo Daivis

- Yo creo que si pues la mayoria no tenemos tiempo para estar con ellos - le dijo Sora de una manera bastante triste

- ¿Que opinas tu hermano? - le pregunto Kari

- Yo creo que... deberian volver al mundo digital, pero que deberiamos visitarles cada uno un dia

- Habia hecho un plan por si os parecia bien esa idea - nos comento Izzy - como seis de nostros tienen los D-3 podemos entrar por parejas cada pareja un dia

- ¿Y has echo tu las parejas Izzy?

- Si Yolei y el plan diario lo he hecho con respecto a vuestros horarios de clases, entrenamientos, ensayos y demas

- Que guay!!!!!! - grito Mimi animada

- Si la verdad es que me ha costado un poco adaptar los horarios, pero lo he conseguido. Tai y Daivis iran los Martes devido a que tienen entrenamiento de futbol los Lunes y MIercoles y partidos los Sabados

- Tai estaremos juntos

- Me alegra Daivis

- Sora y Kari iran los Viernes ya que Sora tiene tenis los lunes y miercoles y Kari baile los martes y jueves a demas de partidos y presentaciones

Sora y Kari se sonrieron muy contentas por estar juntas yo no tenia ni idea de con quien me tocaria de pareja y ansiaba que me lo dijera ya

- Matt y T.K iran los Miercoles por sus horarios de basquet y ensayos era el mejor dia

- Hermano - le dijo T.K mientras su hemano le sonreia

- Bien Mimi y Yolei podrian ir cualquier dia, pero a causa de los demas les toca el Sabado ¿os parece bien?

-Claro - dijeron las dos la mar de contentas

- Bueno Joe y Cody iran los Jueves y Ken y yo los Domingos ¿alguna duda?

- Ninguna - contestaron todos

- Bueno yo tengo una - hablo Joe - podemos mandar ya a nuestros digimons

- Desde vuestros ordenadores en casa podeis hacerlo

- Bien pues eso era todo

La gente empezo a marcharse y yo tambien porque tenia clase de quendo y no queria llegar tarde. La verdad es que no sabia que iba a decirle a Upamon cuando llegara a casa ya que era la primera vez que me tendria que despedir de mi digimon durante una semana. Los mayores ya estaban acostumbrados, pero yo no me costo muxo despedirme de mi padre cuando murio salvando a otra persona, pero se que se sentira orgulloso cuando vea que me convierto en un gran abogado y a yudo a los demas a intentar salir de algun embrollo del cual no tienen culpa alguna.

**POV MIYACO INOUE EN CASA DE KOUSHIRO IZZUMI Y CASA DE MIYACO**

Me quede estatica metida en mis pensamientos cuando todo el mundo se iba llendo de casa de Izzy y la verdad era que no queria que Poromon volviera al mundo digital, podria parecer egoista pero era la verdad. Fue duro pasar Primero de Secundaria con Poromon dandome la lata mientras intentaba estudiar o quedaba con mis compañeras de clase, pero era el unico que me animaba cuando me ponia deprimida con mis crisis existenciales como que nadie me entendia o que no tenia amigos. Es el unico que me apoya en todo y le puedo contar todo sin que me juzgue. Me estaba empezando a deprimirme...

-Yolei- me llamo una voz sacandome de mis pensamientos

- Ken

- Se han ido todos es hora de marcharse

- Gracias por decirmelo me habia concentrado tanto que estaba en mi mundo

- No hay de que Yolei venga te acompaño a casa

- Pero Ken si me acompañas tardaras mas en llegar a Tamachi y tu madre se preocupara

- No pasa nada luego le mando un mensaje por el movil y ademas no puedes ir tu sola

- Ken eres demasiado amable

- Ya me lo han dicho

Y empezamos a hablar de todo y de nada mientras nos dirigiamos hacia mi bloque de pisos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del portal Ken hizo algo que jamas habria esperado del chico del que me habia enamorado. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidio diciendome que hablariamos mañana. Fue algo tan magico que cuando llegue a mi cuarto me tumbe en la cama y empece a saltar de alegria, pero cuando vi a Poromon la alegria se me paso al instante. Le dije la mala noticia y Poromon se fue al mundo digital donde dormiria a partir de ahora.

Mas tarde me puse a pensar en aquel beso que Ken me habia dado y de porque se iria a fijar en alguien como yo teniendo tantas chicas guapas detras suyo. Porque yo no era tan guapa, cariñosa o fuerte como Sora. Ni original, linda e inocente como Mimi. Tampoco era misteriosa, timida y dulce como Hikari. Era simplemente yo como me diria Poromon. Le echo de menos.

La semana fue pasando como siempre exceptuando que el cumpleaños de Koushiro era dentro de dos dias y nosotros no habiamos quedado sin sitio donde celebrarlo. Lo ibamos a celebrar donde habitualmente Matt ensaya con su grupo. Era un lugar perfecto, un almacen abandonado de la televisora fugi podiamos decorarlo y poner musica y nadie nos diria nada, pero claro la vida es asi de injusta y tuvieron que alquilarlo ese dia para hacer una escena del capitulo de una serie aburrida y sin ninguna trama.

- Alguna idea - pregunto Sora a los demas

- No el lugar era fantastico y nos lo han quitado asi - dijo Daivis un tanto irritado

- ¿Habeis preguntado en vuestras casas?

- Si, pero sabes que a ninguno de nuestros padres les gusta que hagamos fiestas en casa porque armamos mucho jaleo - le contesto T.K a Kari

- Pues si que vamos bien... ¿y en el digimundo?

- Corrremos el peligro de que nos ataque algun digimon durante la fiesta - contesto Ken

- Es cierto

- SIII!!!

- ¿que te pasa Tai? - le pregunto Matt

- Ya se el lugar perfecto

- A si ¿Cual? - le pregunte emocionada por primera vez

- Sora tu padre no tiene una casa en las afueras de la ciudad

- Si es un chalet que casi nunca lo usa mi familia porque tenemos la floristeria y mi padre esta en Kyoto

- Sora por que no nos lo dijiste antes - le pregunto Joe

- Es que se me olvido - dijo casi tan ingenua como Mimi

- Pues bien chicos ya tenemos lugar, fecha, musica, comida solo nos falta el invitado - anuncio Mimi

- Bien Mimi sera la que traiga a Izzy a casa de Sora, Matt y su grupo animaran la fiesta, Yolei, Daivis, Kari y yo la comida Nos vemos mañana en casa de Sora a las 17:00 entendido- dijo Tai siendo nuestro lider

La gente empezo a irse yo me iba a ir cuando oi la conversacion de Sora y Matt

- Sora te acompañoa casa?

- No hace falta Matt me voy a ir con Yolei nos vemos mañana - le dijo dandole un beso en los labios

- Adios

- Sora ¿por que no te has ido con Matt? - le pregunte algo extrañada

- Porque tu llevas muy deprimida desde la semana pasada, eres mi amiga y estoy preocupada

- Pero y Matt

- Matt me conoce mucho y no le importa siempre que este con alguien

- Te quiere mucho

- Tal vez la verdad es que todavia no me ha dicho que me ama - me conto algo triste

- NO!! pero si llevais juntos dos años no ?

- Uno y nueve meses, pero no estabamos hablando de mi y mis problemas amorosos ¿que te pasa?

- Echo de menos a Poromon

- Pero le viste el Sabado

- Ya pero aun asi le echo de menos

- y es solo eso? - me pregunto Sora - o hay algo con Ken que te tiene confundida?

- Como lo sabes?

- Soy la elegida del amor me doy cuenta de muchas cosas como por ejemplo cada vez que un chico se te declara estas muy contenta, si Tai le rechazan de nuevo en una cita lo se, Si TK se debate consigo mismo en decirle algo a Kari o no me doy cuenta...

- Sora eres muy especial

- Gracias, pero no soy la unica si Ken ha empezado a hacer algo dejale que empiece a arriesgarse y si a ti te gusta pues dile lo que sientes

- Matt lo hizo asi ?- le pregunte

- No Matt es muy timido y con el pasado que tiene junto a TK le da miedo que le digan que no por eso fui yo la que me anime a decirselo y tambien gracias a la ayuda de Tai sino no estariamos juntos por eso cuando Tai tenga novia o quiera declararse a una chica yo voy a estar ahi apoyandole lo mismo que Matt

- Gracias Sora me has echo sentir mejor

- No hay de que sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras

- Sabes te tengo mucha envidia siempre tienes a un caballero andante detras de ti protegiendote si no es Matt es Tai o si no otro tienes suerte

- tu tambien tienes algunos ya te iras dando cuenta aqui nos separamos nos vemos mañana Yolei

- Hasta mañana Sora y gracias- mi sonrisa habia vuelto y todo gracias a Sora es una gran amiga

**POV MIMI TACHIKAWA EN NINGUN LUGAR DETERMINADO **

La verdad es que no me puedo quejar de mi vida: tengo un novio perfecto, porque Michael es el indicado para mi la lastima es que se decidiera a decirme lo que sentia por mi justo cuando estaba embarcando el equipaje para volver a Japon. Desde ese dia estamos juntos el viene a verme cada vez que puede y pasamos el dia juntos creo que vendra para el cumple de Izzy y estaremos toda la fiesta bailando ¡Que ilu! quiero que llegue ya el sabado. Creo que me he desviado del tema inicial bueno tengo un novio perfecto, tengo casi 15 años la edad perfecta, una cas preciosa, un monton de amigos geniales tanto Sora que es mi mejor amiga, Kari que es nuestra niña pequeña, Yolei que es un encanto, Tai que aunque es un cabeza hueca es un gran amigo, Matt el novio de Sora y el rebelde del grupo, Izzy mi mejor amigo y un genio, Joe el superior me encanta que haya encontrado a alguien tan animada y concentrada como lo es Umi, Daivis el clon de Tai, TK que monada de chaval, Ken que aunque ha sufrido mucho en la vida ha conseguido superar sus traumas y Cody muy majo

Bien y que mas puedo contaros sobre mi vida perfecta a claro tengo unos padres que se quieren un monton y que me adoran para ellos soy su princesita por eso era tan caprichosa cuando era pequeña menos mal que conoci a Palmon y a mis amigos en el Campamento y en el digimundo. Que bien que contenta estoy de haberllegado a casa despues de haberme ido de compras despues de estar con mis amigos. Al fin en casa

- ¡Ya estoy aqui!

- Eres un capullo como has podido hacernos esto a Mimi y a mi - Oi decir a mi madre a mi padre

- El que deberia quejarse soy yo no tu que eres una avariciosa

- Avariciosa yo y tu cabron te tenias que buscar a otra - le acuso mi mare no podia creerlo mi padre habia engañado a mi madre

-¡Mimi!- dijeron los dos cuando me vieron en la puerta del salon donde estaban discutirndo

- NO - les dije yo - si os vais a separar decirmelo ya para que salga de aqui

- La verdad es que si

- NO ADIOS - y sali corriendo de alli no podia seguir en esa casa por ningun minuto mas. Mis lagrimas salian corriendo por mis ojos y empapaban mis mejillas no sabia hacia donde me dirigia, pero una cosa era cierta hasta que no se calmaran un poco la s cosas entre ellos yo no volvia a esa casa.

Lo unico que llevaba conmigo era el movil a si que llame a Michael para contarselo, pero no me lo cogia hoy era Jueves tenia clases particulares de japones, mierda a si que segui corriendo hacia casa de Sora mi mejor amiga para que me ayudara. Cuando me abrio la puerta la señora Takenouchi y vio mis lagrimas me dejo entrar en su casa y llamo a Sora que llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y una toallla en la cabeza. Me lance a sus brazos y me puse a llorar como nuca jamas lloraria

- Mimi ¿que ha pasado? me estas asustando

- Sora mis padres se van a divorciar - le dije sollozando y ees que como puede cambiar la vida en un instante

_**Notas de la autora **_

_Gracias a todos los que esten siguiendo la historia Sus comentarios me han animado mucho para continuarla _

_Si quieren otro capitulo o me quieren comentar algo pongame un review _

_Muchos besos ReiKo-01_


	3. Fiesta y noticias

**POV KOUSHIRO IZZUMI **

Mi vida es muy tranquila. A mis catorce años recien cumplidos y no ha pasado nada importante desde que me entere de que mis padres no eran mis padres biologicos. Eso ocurrio cuando yo tenia ocho años y estuve espiando a mis padres cuando hablaban. Desde ese entonces empece a esconderme detras de los ordenadores como si fueran una barrera que me alejara del mundo del que mis padres no eran de verdad. Pasado el tiempo conoci a los digimons y a los mejores amigos que tendre nunca. En ese tiempo mis padres me revelaron que eran mis padres adoptivos y toda la historia de que mis padres habian muerto en un accidente de trafico y ellos habian perdido a su unico hijo. Y asi la familia de mis padres decidieron que yo deberia estar con ellos para consolarnos mutuamente.

Mis padres y yo nos unimos mucho desde aquello. Y no tengo secretos con ellos de ningun tipo. Ellos han estado conmigo siempre y me han apoyado en todas mis decisiones, pero hace dos dias recibi un e-mail que me descoloco por completo. No tenia nada que ver con los digimons u otra cosa de la que se enterarian mis amigos tarde o temprano. Era un e-mail de una anciana que me felicitaba por mi cumpleaños y decia que quedaramos algun dia. Tambien me contaba que era la madre de mi padre biologico y toda la historia de mi padre: cuando nacio, su infancia y adolescencia, y como conocio a mi madre biolgica y a mis padres adoptivos en la universidad hasta que murio rn ese lamentable accidente.

Yo no soy de los que tienen no tienen miedo a nada. Pero mi mayor pesadilla y deseo en el mundo se estaba haciendose realidad en estos instantes: conocer a mi otra familia es muy importante para mi, pero al mismo tiempo haria daño a mi madre al hacer recordad aquellos tragicos momentos. Por ahora prefiero dejar de pensar y divertirme en la fiesta que me han preparado mis amigos por mi cumpleaños.

La verdad parece que todos se lo estan pasando muy bien. Matt y su grupo estan cantando en el escenario mientras que la gente baila, entre ellos estan Tai y Sora apoyandole. Mimi y Michael se han subido a una habitacion para poder estar solos ya que despues de lo que le ha pasado a Mimi no me estraña que necesite estar con alguien. Joe y Umi tambien estan en una habitacion, pero porque Joe se ha puesto malo con la bebida. Umi dice que se ha tomado unas pastillas antes de venir a si que supongo que ya estaria enfermo de antes. Kari esta intentando enseñar a Daivis a bailar ya que el pobre esun poco patoso, pero al mismo tiempo lo pone celoso dandole ejemplos con T.K espero que no haya una pelea entre ellos dos por Kari. Y Yolei, Ken y Cody estan tomando unas bebidas y hablando tranquilamente.

- ¿Koushiro?

- eh a hola Tomoyo

- ¿ Que haces aqui tan callado? Es tu fiesta

- Ya, Bueno estaba pensando

- A veces piensas demasiado

- Tal vez ¿y tu acabas de llegar?

- Si me invitaron tus amigos igual que a todo el club de Informatica

- Cierto ¿quieres bailar?

- Yo ?

- Hay alguien mas hablando conmigo ?

- No pero...

- Vamos

La cogi de la mano y la saque a bailar lo que no contaba es que en ese momento cambiarian la cancion y podrian una mas lenta. Empece a bailar con la vicepresidenta del club de Informatica. La habia conocido cuando entre al club y nos hicimos amigos. Mientras pasaba la cancion empece a fijarme en como era ella. Tiene el pelo de color castaño con reflejos rubios, sus ojos verde esmeralda son los mas bonitos que he visto nunca. La nariz es pequeña y respingona toda rodeada de pecas que le da un aire de niña traviesa que no concuerda con su personalidad madura y timida. Y su boca es... no se como describirla, pero en ese momento me estab pidiendo a gritos que la besara. Nos estabamos acercandonos cuando apagaron la musica y nos despegamos tan rapidamente como pudimos. Tai me agarro de la camiseta y me llevo delante de una tarta con catorce velas encima

- Venga pide un deseo y asi te daremos tus regalos - Me dijo Mimi que parecia que su sonrisa habia vuelto aunque sus ojos me decian que seguia igual por dentro ya que los tenia muy rojos

- Vamos!!!!- me grito Tai - Quiero un trozo de la tarta de Mimi y Sora

- Vale vamos - Y sople todas las velas pidiendo el unico deseo que tenia en ese momento. Mis amigos empezaron a gritar y me fueron dando todos los regalos de informatica y videojuegos que em habian comprado. ¿Por que son tan poco originales? Bueno salvo Mimi que me regalo unos cascos de color rosa que no pegaban con nada

**POV SORA TAKENOUCHI **

La fiesta acbo sobre la una de la madrugada y todos se fueron iendo. Los primeros fueron Joe y Umi ya que Joe estaba malo. Despues Cody, Miya y TK se fueron a su casa. Mimi se fue con Michael tomados de la mano a casa de mi mejor amiga a hacer que las cosas se tranquilizaran. Solo quedabamos en mi casa Matt, los hermanos Yagami, Daivis, Kou y yo.

- Bien me vais a ayudar a limpiar la casa o os vais?- les pregunte

- Yo te ayudaria Sora de verdad que si, pero ten en cuenta que Kari ha estado toda la tarde enseñandome a bailar - me dijo Daivis el muy cara dura

- Yo te ayudo Sora, pero tengo que ir al baño enseguida vuelvo

- Gracias Kari eres un encanto

- Vale, vale me habeis convencido

- Toma Tai la necesitaras - le lanzo mi novio a Tai una balleta

- Gracias chicos. Kou - agradeci y llame a Koushiro

- Si?

-¿Podrias despertar a Daivis y acompañarlo a casa? es que se acaba de quedar dormido

- Claro DAIVIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Presente

- Nos vamos

- Bueno

- Hasta luego - se despidieron y cerraron la puerta justo cuando un grito salia del cuarto de baño

- Kari!!! - dijo Tai y salio corriendo hacia el baño con Matt y conmigo justo detras. La verdad es que Tai siempre tendra ese sentido protector con Kari. Se siente demasiado culpable de que una vez casi muere por su culpa, aunque yo no creo que estuviera tan grave y que su madre exagero un poco las cosas.

Cuando llegue al baño Tai estaba golpeando la puerta

- KARI ABRE DE UNA VEZ LA PUERTA  
- NO  
- HIKARI YAGAMI LA TIRO ABAJO  
- NO PIENSO ABRIR

La cosa estaba un poco tensa asi que aparte a Tai y empece a hablar con Kari

- Tai quita a lo mejor yo consigo de que me deje entrar a mi

- Bueno

- Kari soy yo Sora me dejas pasar haber si puedo yo arreglar lo que te pasa

-...

- Kari tu hermano, Matt y yo estamos preocupados por ti y tengo la ligera sensacion de que se lo que te ha pasado. ¿ Quieres que eche a los chicos de aqui?

- Si!!!! Por favor Sora entra

- Vale ahora entro

- ¿Que? No Sora no voy a dejar a mi hermana sola

- Tai sera mejor que tu y yo nos vayamos abajo a limpiar y dejemos a las chicas aqui

- ¿Que? Matt te has vuelto loco como vamos a dejarlas solas aqui... - y deje de oir la discusion que comenzaba entre estos dos ya que Matt se lo llebava abajo. Matt creo que me habia entendido y preferiria estar abajo para que la situacion no fuera tan bochornosa para Kari. Entre en el baño y alli estaba Kari sentada en el vater

- Bien adivino o me lo dices tu?- le pregunte

- Creo que ya lo sabes me ha bajado por primera vez y no se como ponerme una ... ya sabes - Me dijo Kari toda sonrojada

Le explique como debia colocarse una compresa y todo lo relacionado con la regla. Tambien le dije que habia tenido suerte de yo estuviera ahi porque a mi me vino por primera vez en una cita que tuve con Matt y me dolia tanto la tripa que se quedo en mi casa hasta que llego mi madre y me dijo todo y luego le solto a Matt que nada grave solo me habia venido la regla. Nunca olvidare la cara de Matt ese dia tan roja como un tomate.

Me alegro ver que al volver abajo la casa estaba toda recogida y en el sillon totalmente dormidos Matt y Tai. Y como estaban tan monos dormidos Kari les saco una foto con su camara digital para el recuerdo de esa noche tan especial para ella. Llamamos a mi casa, a la suya y a la de matt para decirles que nos quedabamos a dormir alli

**POV TAKERU TAKAISHI **

Despues de la fiesta de Izzy dormi hasta las nueve de la mañana ya que mi madre me desperto con el ruido que hacia iendo de un lado para otro preparandose para su cita con Ryu su novio. Llevaban 2 años saliendo y yo no le soportaba era un egocentrico fotografo del periodico en el que trabajaba mi madre. Ademas iba del rollo de seremos grandes amigos cuando era el causante de que mi familia nunca volveria a estar junta de nuevo

- TK!!!!

-¿Que? - le conteste a mi madre adormilado

- He quedado con Ryu. Tienes la comida en el microndas te la calientas

- vale

- Y tu hermano viene a comer hoy

- vale

- bueno me voy te quiero

- Ya

- chao

Y a si mi madre se fue a su cita mientras yo ponia el desayuno y me preparaba para ir a entrenar con mis compañeros de equipo. Al llegar alli me encontre con el equipo de animadoras del instituto que estaban ensayando una de sus coreografias. Kari estaba con ellas y me saludo desde la cima de la piramide que habian hecho. Yo le hice el gesto de que hablabamos luego y ella parece que lo entendio porque me sonrio.

Kari era mi mejor amiga desde siempre. Era la unica que sabia como me sentia respecto a mi familia y mis sueños de que volbiera a unirse. Con ella me hebia desahogado cuando conoci Ryu y mi madre me lo presento por primera vez. Tambien estuve con ella cuando se sintio tan atraida por la oscuridad. Nos comprendiamos mutuamente por eso no me extrañaba que me hubiera enamorado de ella el año pasado cuando descubri que era una chica que empezaba a desarrollarse y mis hormonas empezaban a despertarse de su sueño.

- TK!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ya has acabado ?

-Claro de que querias hablarme?

- Mi madre ha tenido otra cita con Ryu

- Oh TK lo siento mucho

- No pasa nada, pero no lo soporto ¿Por que no puedo tener una familia como la tuya?

- Como la mia?

-Si

- TK tengo una madre que nos abe cocinar, un padre que casi nunca esta en casa y un hermano sobre prtector

- Si pero

- Y tu tienes un hermano que daria su vida por ti, un padre con el que siempre contaras aunque no lo veas mucho y una madre que sabe cocinar y que te adora

- Gracias Kari, pero tu hermano solo se preocupa por ti

- Demasiado ayer mismo nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Sora junto con Matt y grite en el baño porque...

- Porque...

- porque me habia quedado encerrada y se preocupo demasiado ya que Sora trajo la llave y abrio la puerta

- Seguro que paso eso porque tienes la cara toda sonrojada

- dejalo me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana

-adios

Me fui a mi casa y empece a comer sin mi hermano porque habia quedado con Sora para comer en su casa. En eso llego mi madre con una cara de emocion que no se le quitaria en dos semanas

- TK tengo una gran noticia que darte - me dijo mi madre a mi eso me dio muy mala espina - Ryu y yo nos vamos - ahi yo tenia la cara azul pues esa frase era la que no queria oir nunca y por fin mi madre termino - a casar

Mi esperanza de tener de nuevo a mi familia unida murio en ese instante

_**Notas de la autora **_

_Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Les ha gustado este capitulo espero que si y gracias por los comentarios me han animado mucho _

_GRacias por leer y lo contimuare pronto Besos _

_ReiKo-01_


	4. Partido y sentimientos

**POV TAICHI YAGAMI MES DE NOVIEMBRE **

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, y con ellos las semanas y los meses. La verdad es que después del cumpleaños de Koushiro cada uno se empezó a dedicar a lo suyo y nos veíamos pocas veces sobre todo fines de semana y por grupos que iban cambiando según las reuniones que se formaban. Las chicas eran uña y carne y no había quien las separa durante los recreos. Desde que los padres de Mimi se separaron las chicas tratan de animarla cuanto pueden, mi querida hermanita prefiere estar con ellas durante los recreos porque sabe que la ayudaran durante su pubertad.

T.K. y Matt estaban mas juntos por la inminente boda de su madre y se apoyaban para afrontar lo que se les avecinaba, mientras Izzy los recreos estaba en la sala de Informativa con la vicepresidenta en busca de un familiar perdido que le hablaría de sus padres biológicos y de cómo habían sido.

De Joe y Ken no puedo decir mucho. Los veíamos de vez en cuando sobre todo a Ken que se había unido mucho a Yolei, pero a Joe nada de nada. Recibía algunas llamadas y e-mail de vez en cuando.

Daivis y yo durante los recreos nos la pasábamos jugando al fútbol. El partido contra Osaka era el sábado y teníamos que ganar para clasificarnos en la Liga juvenil de Japón. El entrenador nos hacia llegar mas pronto a las practicas para que nos diera tiempo a entrenar. Por eso estaba yo aburrido en la ultima clase del día que tenia tan mala suerte de que era Matemáticas.

Estaba distraído que no me entere de que la profesora estaba repartiendo los últimos exámenes que hicimos hace dos semanas hasta que mi compañera de pupitre me entrego mi examen

Yagami

Eh!

Toma tu examen – me contesto amablemente

Gracias ¿por que lo tienes tú? – le pregunte

La profesora te había llamado, pero tu no contestabas entonces yo he ido a por el para que no te regañaran diciéndole que estabas mareado y que si te levantabas iba a ser peor

Ah, pero no deberías haberlo echo Akasawa

No me importaba y además parecías tan metido en tus pensamientos que me dio pena sacarte de ellos

¡YAGAMI, AKASAWA! – nos grito la profesora de matemáticas y nos pusimos de pie con su grito – ¿se puede saber que hacen hablando en mi clase?

Nada, profesora – contesto mi compañera

¿Cómo que nada? En compensación de su falta de atención se quedaran a limpiar la clase después

Pero profesora tengo entrenamiento – me queje, porque sabia que el entrenador me iba a matar a pesar de ser el capitán

Eso a mi me da igual a las seis vendré y quiero ver el aula como una patena

Si profesora – contestamos ambos

Mientras tanto salgan a hacer las siguientes ecuaciones

Hicimos las ecuaciones y esperamos a que toda la clase terminara y se fuera para comenzar a limpiar. Mi compañera estaba callada como lo suele estar siempre, pero parecía que discutía consigo misma para decirme algo o no

Lo siento – me dijo al fin

No tienes que sentirlo

Claro que si. Si no me hubiera puesto a hablar contigo durante la clase la profesora no nos hubiera castigado

Pero si yo no hubiera estado distraído hubiera ido a por mi examen suspendido

No se te dan bien las mates

Ya conseguí aprobarlas con la ayuda de mis amigos que son unos genios en ese tipo de asignaturas

Ya veo

¡me va a matar!

¿Quién?

El entrenador

¿ por que no te vas? Ya lo hago yo

¿Segura?

Claro

Gracias eres fantástica

No hay de que – me contesto y me fui coriendo hacia el campo de fútbol, pero iba bajando las escaleras cuando me di cuenta que debía recompensárselo de alguna manera a si que volví a subir y cuando llegue a clase le dije desde la puerta

¿Vendrás a ver el partido el sábado?

¿Me estas invitando?- pregunto sonrojada

Claro te debo una

Entonces tal vez vaya

Vale nos vemos mañana

Adiós … Tai – dijo pensando que no la había oído

**POV SORA TAKENOUCHI MES DE NOVIEMBRE SABADO**

No me gustaba eso de ser la única de mis amigas que servia para consolar a todas y que nadie me consolara a mí. Estaba a punto de cumplir dos años de una relación que empezaba a ver sin sentido. Yo amaba a Matt, era la persona mas importante para mi, pero parecía que el no sentía lo mismo. Muchas en mi caso habrían roto mucho antes y no habrían aguantado tanto.

Entendía que Matt tuviera miedo a decirme sus sentimientos, pero después de tanto tiempo junto me parecía que solo estaba conmigo por compasión y por no querer hacerme daño. No quería cortar, no queria, pero si el no hacia algo pronto nuestra relación tendría una ruptura que estaba segura que la que mas sufría con ella seria yo.

Pero no era hora de pensar en eso. Matt iba a venir a buscarme para ir al partido de Tai y Daivis junto con los demás excepto Joe y Umi.

Me estaba terminando de poner el brillo cuando mi madre me llamo diciéndome que Matt estaba ahí. Andábamos de la mano y cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estamos en la mejor situación cuando era la contraria. Es cierto que no discutíamos, pero yo notaba que algo iba mal entre nosotros. Cuando íbamos llegando nos encontramos con Kari y T.K que acababan de llegar al campo. Matt y T.K volvieron a hablar del tema de la boda de su madre y Kari yo charlábamos tranquilamente

Nos sentamos en los asientos y fueron llegando los demás. El partido acababa de empezar los equipos salieron y nosotros saludamos a Tai y Daivis deseándoles suerte y animo, pero Tai se separo de nosotros y se fue a saludar a una chica que había visto por los pasillos de nuestro curso. Se rumoreaba que no había asistido a clase durante dos trimestres el año pasado porque la habían expulsado por equivocación, pero nunca te puedes fiar de los rumores.

Sora – me llamo Matt

¿Si?

No te preocupes por Tai

¿Qué?

Si que se halla empezado a relacionar con otra chica que nos seáis vosotras es normal

¿quien se preocupa?

Vamos a sentarnos

El partido fue bastante entretenido nuestro equipo gano 3 a 2 gracias a Daivis y a las grandes jugadas de Tai. Marcaron cada uno un gol, y como siempre Daivis se lo dedico a Kari, pero cuando Tai anoto se quedo mirando a Akasawa

¿Me estaba poniendo celosa de esa chica a la cual Tai miraba tanto? No podía ponerme celosa de esa chica es cierto que era guapa y según lo que contaban un as en los números. Pero lo peor de todo es que Matt pareció darse cuenta de las miradas que echaba a esos dos.

Cuando el partido termino decidimos irnos para mi casa donde celebramos el cumple de Koushiro y empezábamos a quedar ahí. Pero claro Tai decidió que Akasawa también podía venir y nadie estuvo en contra de esa idea.

**POV MATT ISHIDA MES DE NOVIEMBRE SABADO **

La actitud posesiva de Sora me estaba empezando a hartar hasta perder la paciencia que me quedaba.

Llegamos a la casa y las chicas pusieron música y empezaron a bailar con TK, Izzy, Cody y Ken. Yo cogí a Sora y me la lleve a la cocina para poder hablar con ella

¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto extrañada

Pasa que podrías ser menos atrevida respecto a esas miradas a Tai delante de mis narices

No se de que me hablas – me contesto ella

Vamos Sora soy tu novio me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa contigo

Ya, pero …

¿pero que Sora?

Nada

Sora –le dije tiernamente pensando que así se ablandaría y me diría que pasaba entre nosotros desde hace unos días

Matt… yo …

¿Tu que? – seguí insistiendo para que me lo dijera

Veras desde hace unos meses me siento como si … como si ya no te importara, como si no fuera tu novia, como si no me quisieras como te quiero yo a ti

Sora sabes lo que ha acorrido con mi familia y que he tenido que ocuparme de T.K estos días

Lo se, pero esto viene de antes

Sora

Creo … Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo para pensar

¿Quieres que nos separemos?

Si creo que si - me dijo con los ojos llorosos y salio corriendo hacia sus amigas

Sora – susurre después de ver a Sora salir así Tai como mejor amigo de ambos se acerco a mi

¿Qué ha pasado?

Nos hemos dado un tiempo - conteste con la mirada fría que hacia ya mucho que no ponía

¡Matt estás tonto! ¡No ves que Sora te quiere!

Yo no lo veo así

¿Cómo que no?

Tai se ha pasado todo el partido mirándote a ti y a Akasawa

¿Qué?

Lo que oyes

Matt Akasawa es una amiga que me salvo el otro día de una buena

Pero yo creo que llegara a algo mas

Si si lo que digas. Tengo que acompañar a Akasawa a su casa le dices a tu hermanito que lleve a Kari vale

Si – y me dejo allí plantado con mis pensamientos, le dije a T.k y yo también me fui pues no podía seguir en las casa donde acababa de perder a mi novia en un mes antes de nuestro aniversario

**POV TARA AKASAWA MES DE NOVIEMBRE SABADO **

Mi compañero me acompaño a casa al ver que las cosas se habían complicado con mi visita a aquella pandilla que cualquiera del instituto soñaba por entrar. Al parecer Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida "la pareja perfecta" según llamaban en el instituto había roto por culpa de Tai y mía. Me sentía culpable aunque los comentarios de Tai por hacerme sentir menos culpable ayudaban un poco.

Cuando Sora subió corriendo por la escalera al segundo piso las chicas que bailaban salieron detrás disparadas como si tuvieran un sensor de alarma cuando les pasaba algo a alguna de ellas. Me encantaría entrar en ese grupo y que cuando a mi me pasara algo acudieran de la misma forma, pero claro cualquiera puede soñar.

Izzy y T.K me contaron sobre las personas que faltaban y cosas de cada uno y me había enterado de muchas cosas como si al ser compañera o amiga de Tai me daba un rango superior entre las demás. Aunque también me había enterado de la furia de Sora hacia mi persona por acercarme a su mejor amigo.

Tai me dejo en la puerta y me dijo que le llamara por su nombre de pila y que nos veríamos pronto. A si que cuando mi hermana pequeña abrió la puerta y me vio con el empezó a cantar lo de "Tara tiene novio" y yo lo único que hice es sonrojarme y despedirme de el.

Para mi había sido un gran día

_**Notas de la autora **_

_Hola a todos: _

_Me alegra que los que están siguiendo el fic les halla gustado este capitulo donde los protagonistas son Tai, Sora, Matt y Tara (personaje creado por mi que también sale en mi otro fanfic, pero con un carácter diferente) _

_Bueno solo espero que les halla gustado y que me pongan reviews _

_Beso ReiKo-01_


	5. Semanas despues

**POV DAIVIS MOTOMIYA SEMANAS DESPUES **

Paseaba por el parque central de Odiaba pensando el porque mi hermana me había citado para hablar conmigo de algo. Mi hermana, Jun, es una pesada que me esta atosigando todo el día. Habitualmente nos solemos pelear en vez de actuar como buenos hermanos como son el caso de Tai y Kari o Matt y T.K. Por eso me estaba extrañando ese comportamiento de mi hermana. Cuando la vi estaba abrazada a Shu Kido, el hermano mayor de Joe, y lloraba en su pecho.

Tan pronto como me acerque a ellos vi a lo lejos a Joe que llegaba con Umi de la mano. Hacia el mismo lugar donde estaban nuestros hermanos. Mi hermana dijo que nos sentáramos en el césped ya que tenían que darnos una noticia. Al sentarnos en el césped húmedo a causa de la lluvia que había caído hace un rato mientras estaba e la práctica me hizo sentir una sensación no muy agradable como esas que tiene habitualmente Kari o Ken.

Pero como portador del emblema del valor tenia que aguantar lo que viniese de aquella reunión. Y la bomba la empezó a soltar Shu despacio, pero mi hermana no aguanto la presión y soltó una frase que se me quedo grabada en la cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia. Aquella frase fue:" ESTOY EMBARAZADA"

Miraba a mí alrededor viendo las reacciones de Joe y Umi, pero claro no distinguía nada. Jun se había puesto a llorar y Shu trataba de calmarla, pero no lograba nada también estaba atento a la expresión de Joe y a la mía. Pero que iba a decir yo, que era un chiquillo de 13 años que acababa de empezar la secundaria. Mi hermana tenia 16 para 17 años, que debería saber de sus actos y tener responsabilidad de ellos.

Para Joe parecía que el mundo se le caía encima porque acababa de descubrir que su hermano mayor del cual todo hermano pequeño adora (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: típico caso de T.K a los 8 años con su hermano Matt) , pero era lo normal su hermano también había cometido un error como los muchos que ocurren en la vida.

Y Umi por ultimo supongo que estaría pensando que haría ella si le llegase a pasar lo mismo. Tuve que ser yo quien hiciera la primera pregunta, pues parecía que los otros no arrancaban.

¿Y que vais a hacer?

¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Shu

¿Qué si vais a tener al bebe o no? –Continué

Pues yo si quiero tenerlo –dijo mi hermana con los ojos rojos y bañados en lagrimas que luchaban por no salir

Entonces se lo tendrás que decir a mama y a papa

Ya, por eso os hemos citado para que si las cosas se ponen difíciles tener al menos su apoyo- Dijo Jun

¿Qué? – fue la primera palabra que salio de la boca de joe

Pues eso hermanito queremos tener su apoyo en esto

No se dar apoyo – les dije – soy solo un crío no puedo cargar con este peso que es solo tuyo y de Shu

Daivis te necesito. Eres mi hermano da igual si eres mas pequeño te necesito para que me defiendas de papa

Jun papa te dirá que abortes

NO QUIERO ABORTAR – me dijo con los ojos y las mejillas llenas de lagrimas – quiero a Shu es un chico fantástico. Me da igual lo que digan papa y mama. Si no lo aceptan me iré de casa y haré mi vida con mi hijo y con Shu

Daivis no te preocupes si tus padres piden que nos casemos lo haré encantado ya que Jun es la persona mas importante en mi vida

Hermano – dijo Joe - te felicito y vas a tener todo el apoyo de Umi y mío para decírselo a Padre

Gracias Joe sabia que podía contar contigo

De nada

¿Qué vas a hacer tu Daivis? – inquirió mi hermana, pero la verdad yo no tenia ni idea

**POV MIMI TACHIKAWA SEMANAS DESPUES **

Las cosas en nuestra pandilla no podían estar más descolocadas. Matt y Sora habían roto hacia solo unas semanas, Tai estaba a su bola casi todo el tiempo con Akasawa, Izzy igual con la chica de su club de informática, Miya y Ken empezaban a tener coqueteos continuos y ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la madre de T.k se volvía a casar y el pobre estaba destrozado aunque pusiera su mascara de optimismo lo mismo que Matt con su mascara de frialdad. Y por ultimo yo que en mi casa lo único que había era un montón de cajas con las cosas de mi padre.

La mayoría del tiempo intentaba pasarlo fuera de casa ya que si estaba dentro me deprimía más de lo que conseguía animarme Michael con sus comentarios. Hace dos días fui a una fiesta que hacían unas compañeras de mi clase. El ambiente estaba bien la música a tope mucha gente que bailaba y otras personas que se pasaban unas pastillas con alcohol.

No se si fue que ya había bebido mucho o que pero me dirigí a ellos y empecé a bailar con uno. Aquel chico me ofreció una bebida que creo que contenía una de aquellas pastillas y estuve bebiendo. Lo malo es que no me acuerdo de que fue lo siguiente que paso pues cuando me desperté estaba tumbada en una cama y con una resaca de narices

La suerte es que al día siguiente no había clase y no aparecí con unas ojeras tan grandes como nunca me había visto. Había quedado con Sora a las 12 de ese día y cuando me fui con ella estuvimos toda la tarde cocinando en su casa. E Hicimos los deberes, pero no me podía concentrar a si que al día siguiente en el instituto busqué a ese chico que me había dado esa pastilla que me había echo borrar todos mis problemas

Le compre unas cuantas y me las lleve. Hoy estoy en casa sola lo normal desde aquel día y me voy a tomar una de esas pastillas haber si consigo olvidarme de mis padres y sus ultimas discusiones sobre el divorcio.

La vida es un asco…

**POV T.K TAKAISHI SEMANAS DESPUES **

Al parecer la ultima noticia de la ruptura de Sora y mi hermano es la que mas a afectado a lo que quedaba de mi familia. Yo estaba enfadado con mi madre y ahora Matt esta con la mascara de frialdad que solo Sora conseguía quitársela cuando se la ponía y yo cuando era pequeño pero ahora nada de nada. Menos mal que tengo a Kari

Que sino mi vida seria un completo desastre.

La verdad es que mi relación con ella ha aumentado de repente como si nuestros vinieran solamente para unirnos más de lo que estamos. Quede con ella hace dos días para hablar sobre nuestros hermanos y otros temas. Cuando la vi me pareció la chica mas bonita del mundo llevaba su abrigo rosa cuando entro en mi casa con el sombrero blanco y la bufanda a juego, pero cuando se quito el abrigo me fascino como iba con unas botas blancas, una minifalda rosa y una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas que estaban empezando a florecer en ella. Lentamente, pero sin pausa…

Nos sentamos en la sala y empezamos a Hablar sin parar hasta que llegamos al tema que de vedad me interesaba.

Sora esta destrozada

¿De vedad?

Si, me parece una tontería que tu hermano y ella hayan roto si están locos el uno por el otro

Mi hermano dice que ella quiere a Tai por las miradas que le echo a Akasawa el otro día

Eso es una chorrada esta mas claro que el agua que Akasawa esta colada por mi hermano

¿en serio?

Si no lo notaste el otro día y Tai seguro que se enamora de ella

Es otra de tus predicciones

Tal vez

¿Y crees que Sora y Matt se arreglaran?

De eso no estoy tan segura

Ya ¿y de nosotros? – le pregunte

¿Nosotros? – me dijo sonrojada

Si claro nosotros

Pues nosotros, nosotros

Te quiero Kari

EH????

Que te quiero pero no solo como mi mejor amiga sino como algo mas

T.K yo… yo…

Solo dime lo que sientes en este momento – dije acercándome a ella

T.K - me contesto aun mas sonrojada

Te quiero – le dije sin pensar acercándome aun mas a sus labios en un tierno roce que empezó a subir el nivel cuando ella comenzó a responderme en un movimiento. No me lo podía creer nos estábamos besando en el sofá de mi casa. Sin dejar de creérmelo la abrace para acercarla más a mi y asegurarme que no era un sueño. Cuando acabamos de besarnos Kari se acomodo en mi hombro y me dijo al oído dos palabras que no olvidare nunca : TE AMO

**POV HIKARI YAGAMI SEMANAS DESPUES **

Hace dos días cuando volví a mi casa de casa de T.K lo primero que hice fue coger mi diario y escribir lo que me había pasado con T.K y lo segundo fue coger mi móvil y enviarles un mensaje a Sora y a Miya dando datos cortos pero precisos.

T.K había sido mi mejor amigo durante años y es y era el chico del que me había enamorado a los 12 es decir hace un año, pero en ese momento no sabia lo que sentía con seguridad y preferí callarme en cambio ese día cuando el me dijo que me quería me quede flipada que no supe que decir hasta que terminamos de besarnos. MI PRIMER BESO

Y había sido con T.k, pero los nervios me estaban volviendo a asaltarme y con ello las dudas ¿Qué tenia que hacer cuando le viera hoy en clase? ¿Nos besaríamos en el recreo o nos comportaríamos como si nada hubiera pasado? Nos queríamos, pero me pediría ser su novia. La verdad ojala Sora o Mimi estuvieran aquí ahora mismo, pues necesito de ellas.

Al parecer Yolei va a ser la ultima en conseguir su primer beso pues yo me he adelantado. Tampoco puedo pedirle ayuda a mi hermano pues esta todo el rato con Matt o Izzy y no tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado con T.K y no voy a ser yo por ahora quien se lo cuente. Ya esta bastante ocupado con sus propios problemas.

Además no se que hacer mas que vestirme y salir corriendo pues llego tarde

**Notas de la autora **

_Hola a todos _

_Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión _

_En este capitulo se cuentan los problemas que van a empezar a tener Joe y Daivis con sus hermanos mayores y como van a tener que ayudarles a lo largo de la historia. Tambien Mimi problemas con sus padres y con las pastillas que ha comenzado a tomar. _

_  
Kari y TK parece que han comenzado una relacion, pero claro tampoco va a ser camino de rosas pues… va a pasar de todo antes de que las rerlaciones y problemas se estabilicen. _

_En el capitulo se nombran algunos datos sobre el resto de personajes como que Tai y Tara Akasawa, los estados de animo entre Sora y Matt y a Izzy con la chica de su club. _

_La verdad tengo grandes ideas y mucha trama para todo lo de la historia quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen el fic y dejan sus reviews. _

_Voy a continuar la historia y actualizare lo antes posible _

_Besos ReiKo-01 _


	6. convivencia y secretos

**POV SORA TAKENOUCHI CONVIVENCIA **

No podía tener más mala suerte. Desde que paso todo mi vida ha comenzado a ser un desastre y eso lo ha reflejado en mi estado de humor, animo e incluso en el tenis, deporte en el que soy bastante buena. Lo peor de todo es que a Matt parece como si no le importara nada que hubiésemos cortado. Esta tan metido en su banda con sus amigos tan contento. Y con Tai es mil veces peor, ya que le esta todo el rato picándole con la estúpida de Akasawa. Como si no hubiesen tías mucho mejores que esa niñata.

El autobús esta con gente alegre y sonriente por la convivencia que hacemos con los de 3º. Veo a gente de mi clase y alguna de la otra, pero yo estoy sola por el único motivo de que todas mis compañeras ya tenían pareja con quien sentarse. ¿Y os preguntaréis con quien va Matt? Pues no, no va con Taichi ya que se ha sentado con Akasawa. Esta con Atira un compañero de su banda. Riéndose con las Payasadas de Tai y Hablando con Akasawa. No la soporto se cree la mejor solo porque se salta asignaturas. En serio se cree guay y no llega ni a medio chachi

Lo bueno de la excursión es que Mimi también estaba, pero de ella no se puede sacar mucho ya que habitualmente en los recreos nos sentamos y cada una se mete en sus propios problemas. Yo en la ruptura y ella en el divorcio de sus padres.

Al bajar del autobús nos dieron unas cuerdas de colores que no tenia ni idea para que servían. Y nos llevaron a una sala donde empezaron a nombrar colores para separarnos en grupos. Dijeron el rojo y yo me levante hacia la esquina donde había un cartel rojo. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme ahí a Akasawa hablando con una compañera. Se giro y me vio. Sonrió y siguió a lo suyo como si nada. No era gilipollas era lo siguiente.

Nos explicaron algunas de las pruebas que íbamos a tener que hacer para ganar el premio de un sobresaliente en la nota final de esta evaluación en Gimnasia. Muchas de las chicas a las que no se les daba bien esta asignatura se animaron mucho para conseguirla.

Una de las pruebas era correr por parejas atadas de las manos para conseguir una pista que se encontraba en la cima de la colina del lugar escondida. ¿A que nos sabéis con quien me toco? Pues si con la estúpida de Tara. Mientras nos preparábamos para salir Tara me dijo una cosa:

-No te caigo bien lo se, pero podríamos hacer la prueba para ganar los puntos para el equipo

- Si no la cagas como siempre tal vez…

-Bien

La profesora hizo sonar el silbato y salimos disparadas hacia la colina como dos rayos. Tara era muy rápida por lo que me pregunte como era que no estaba en el club de atletismo. Corrimos como dos locas para descargar la rabia y había entre ambas. Esto nos hizo llegar las primeras ha la colina, seguimos corriendo para encontrar la dichosa pista. Empezamos ha buscar entre los matorrales cuando sentí que Tara empezaba a ir mas lenta de lo normal que corría ella. Me gire para verla a la cara y lo que vi no me gusto nada.

Tenia todas las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba con la boca abierta y una mano en el corazón como pidiendo que se calmara. Y no pude hacer menos que preocuparme de ella. Maldita manera de ser mía de preocuparme de los demás, aunque me caigan de culo.

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada

¿Cómo que nada? Si tienes una cara horrible

No es nada solo necesito parar un poco

Pero si eres una bala

Eso era antes – me dijo sacando un bote de su bolsillo del pantalón

¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte

Unas pastillas- contesto con una sonrisa que me recordó mucho a la de Kari cuando decía que no nos preocupásemos por ella cuando era pequeña

¿Por qué faltaste el año pasado? – le pregunte teniendo un sentimiento que me decía que algo iba a pasar

Porque … estoy … enferma … del corazón – dije antes de desmayarse sobre la hierba como la hoja de un árbol de otoño

Y entonces sentí que las cosas no me podían ir peor. Y todas las lágrimas que había contenido desde el día que mis amigas me habían consolado salían a flote. Corrían sobre mis mejillas como si fuera una carrera para ver quien era la ganadora. Y llore, llore y solloce que enseguida llegaron las parejas de los otros grupos a donde estábamos nosotras. Y al ver a Tara en el suelo algunos fueron a avisar a los profesores y yo mientras seguía llorando encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Tara.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué esta chica estaba enferma del corazón? ¿Por que lo mío y Yamato había acabado a un mes de nuestro aniversario? Y solo me repetía ¿Por qué?

**POV KOUSHIRO IZZUMI CONVIVENCIA **

Matt y yo estábamos esperando a que Tai volviera para que fuéramos a la siguiente prueba. Había ido a correr con otro para buscar la pista, pero todos los que habían ido a esa prueba se estaban tardando igual que Tai y el otro de nuestro grupo.

Matt estaba silenciosa como el resto de los días, solo Tai conseguía sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Me había empezado a fijar en mis amigos cada uno parecía tener diferentes problemas casi igual que los míos y mi curiosidad ansiaba conocerlos todos. Pero lo interesante era que otros tenían problemas que no eran verdaderos problemas. Me había enterado de T.K y Kari estaban saliendo, y que Tai seguro que se había enamorado sin quererlo y sin buscarlo. Otros sin embargo eran problemas de verdad como el que tenia Mimi de sus padres aunque yo sospechaba que ese problema tenia doble fondo y que ese no era el verdadero problema que hacia que Mimi tuviera esa mirada tan triste y perdida.

A Joe le vi el otro día y parecía también estresado. Pero no era estrés por exámenes que seguro que tenia parecía otra cosa. Sora se veía con la mirada dura e intentando ocultar algo que nadie sabía. Yolei parecía cada día mas delgada y mas pálida y la mayoría sospechábamos su problema, pero ella no se dejaba ayudar. Desde que Hawmon se fue a mundo digital así estaba siempre.

Mis problemas eran de ambas clases podía estar contento con Tomoyo, pero estar preocupado por conocer a mi otra familia y confesar a mis amigos que era adoptado y de todos sabia que en el que podía confiar mas era en Yamato. Su lealtad a los amigos le caracterizaba como a ningún otro. Sabia que le sorprendería como a todos los demás. Así era yo y como diría Daivis un libro lleno de cosas que vas descubriendo poco a poco y que a veces no entiendes nada hasta llegar al siguiente capitulo.

Pero mi confesión tendría que esperar porque unos compañeros llegaron corriendo, pero no con caras felices sino muy asustados detrás de ellos vimos a Tai que cargaba de una chica de pelo castaño y detrás de el estaba Sora con los ojos mas rojos que de costumbre y lagrimas que salían de ellos. Mimi fue corriendo a Sora sabiendo que la necesitaba y la abrazo dejando que Sora sacase todo lo que llevaba dentro y se fue con ella al baño. Pidiendo permiso al profesor con la mirada. La chica que llevaba Tai en la espalda era Tara se la dejo a los profesores, que la llevaron a una sala donde la tumbaron, e miraron su pulso, le tomaron la temperatura y le hacían otras pruebas.

Tai se dirigió hacia nosotros con la miraba preocupada como la que tubo cuando Kari se puso enferma en el mundo digita. Nos miramos, pero no dijimos nada. Lo que oímos mientras fue que las pruebas se suspendían y que tendríamos tiempo libre hasta que volvieran los autobuses. Cogimos nuestras mochilas, las de Mimi y Sora. Y nos fuimos a sentar debajo de uno de los árboles de Sakura. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Tai se digno a hablar.

Cuando salimos Sora y Tara iban muy rápido y no me extraño contando con lo rápidas que son llegaron las primeras a la colina. Un rato después llegamos nosotros y el resto de parejas. Empezamos a buscar la pista cuando oímos un sollozo muy fuerte. Algo me dijo que había pasado algo así que cogí a mi compañero y corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Tara inconciente y a Sora llorando encima de ella. Me deshice de mi compañero mandándole a avisar a los profesores levante a Sora de el cuerpo de Tara y Cogí a Tara y me vine para acá. Deberíais a ver visto a Sora y a Tara no sabéis como estaban – nos contó Tai negando dejar salir lagrimas que notábamos en sus ojos.

Me lo imagino Tai – le dijo Matt poniendo una mano encima de su hombro

No os preocupéis al menos de Sora es fuerte y esta ahora mismo con Mimi – les dije a ambos sabiendo su preocupación por nuestra pelirroja

Gracias – nos dijo Tai – pero me recordó tanto a Kari cuando se desmayo en el parque de niños

Lo sabemos también la vimos – le dije yo. No sabia si era un buen momento, pero estábamos tan unidos que les solté mi secreto – os tengo que contar una cosa

¿Qué? – cuestiono Matt

Soy adoptado

**POV KEN ICHIJOJI **

No se porque este día me había acercado al instituto de mis amigos. Suelo quedar con ellos los fines de semana y estoy en contacto con ellos por el teléfono y e- mail, pero hoy quería verla, quería hablar con ella cara a cara, ver la sonreír y estar tan alegre y alocada cono siempre, pero lo que vi no me gusto nada ella salio la ultima de todos los alumnos. Sin contar los que se habían ido de tercero y cuarto que se habían ido de convivencia. Y su aspecto no era el de siempre estaba pálida y sin su sonrisa habitual. Me acerque a ella y le sonreí

Ken ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto un poco atontada

Ayudar a mi mejor amiga – conteste simplemente - ¿te apetece pasear un rato?

Pues no se Ken

Venga solo será hasta tu casa

Bueno

Paseamos durante un rato por el parque en un silencio incomodo porque no sabíamos que decir. Yo no sabia como empezar a abordar el tema y ella no quería hablar de ello.

Izzy me había comentado del estado en el que había visto a Yolei durante varios días y yo me había preocupado. Por eso seguramente estaba acompañándola por el parque en un día tan nublado como era este día. Seguíamos andando hacia su casa hasta que nos paramos en el portal de su casa donde ella se fue a despedir de mi cuando yo la abrace y se pregunte porque no aguantaba mas

Yolei ¿me vas a contar que te pasa?

No me pasa nada

Eso es mentira

No es mentira

¿Entonces me puedes explicar por que estas tan pálida y mas delgada?

Eh … yo que se – contesto nerviosa

Ademas estas sin tu sonrisa habitual

Ken yo… yo lo siento, pero en serio Ken no me pasa nada

Yolei te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amiga no quiero que te pase nada

Ken

Bien ya hemos llegado a tu casa. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos estés mejor- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Volví hacia la estación de metro y le mande un msm a mi madre para que no se preocupara. Y que me esperara un poco mas tarde. Cuando cogí el metro me puse a pensar en mis sentimientos por Yolei. Es cierto que era mi mejor amiga era la única que me había ayudado a reaccionar junto con Daivis y entrar en el grupo.

Pero era algo mas como lo que sentía ella por mi o no. No quería causarle falsas ilusiones sobre mis sentimientos y que luego sufriera mas. Pero era justo lo que estaba haciendo darle ilusiones que a lo mejor se romperían tarde o temprano.

**POV DAIVIS MOTOMIYA **

Llegue a casa después de la practica de fútbol, cansado y pensativo desde hacia unos días, además de triste porque me había enterado de la relación que acababan de empezar Kari y T.K. Pero yo tenía problemas más que pensar como para preocuparme de que la chica que me gustaba había empezado a salir con otro y ese otro era mi amigo. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarles espacio y que fueran felices juntos si Tai no mataba antes a TK

Bueno que me he ido llegue a casa y lo que me encontré fue una bomba mi hermana llorando en el salón, mi madre igual y preguntándose que había hecho mal y mi padre discutiendo y regañando a mi hermana y a mi cuñado.

Ya estoy aquí – dije para que supieran que ya había llegado

Daivis ¿tu sabias que tu hermana estaba embarazada?- me pregunto mi padre

Si – me limite a contestar

¿Y como es que no nos lo habías dicho tu? – me pregunto mi madre

No era mi deber contaros lo, era suyo – les dije

No voy a permitir que mi hija mayor tenga un bebe tan joven vas a abortar y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a este chico

No…No por favor no , padre – dijo mi hermana suplicando

No se hable mas – sentencio mi padre y yo no sabia si apoyar a mí hermana o no estaba ahí llorando como una niña pequeña. Y además matar a un bebe que no podía decir nada

Si se habla más. No voy a permitir que aborte mi hermana ya que el bebe no ha hecho nada si queréis cuando nazca lo dais en adopción, pero ese bebe nacerá

¡Pero Daivis que dices! – dijo mi madre

Lo que habéis oído y si la echáis de casa yo me voy con ella. También os digo que si la prohibís ver a Kido ella lo hará mas a si que dejarla en paz por ahora – les dije

Hijo … - Fue lo único que dijeron mis padres al ver como me rebelaba ante algo que consideraba injusto

_Notas de la autora _

_¿Qué Tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Me he esforzado mucho con este capitulo y su contenido emocional de la primera parte. Los sentimientos de Tai se estan empezando a dar a conocer y el secereto de Tara e Izzy al descubierto. _

_Daivis se ha rebelao contra susu padres solo por el bebe que conste. La relacion con su hermana va a tardar en llevarse bien. Yolei tiene tambien problemas y Ken la va a ayudar mucho _

_Bueno espero sus reviews con ilusion. Y si lo leen, pero no dejan comentario animense porque me encantaria saber todas sus opiniones _

_Besos ReiKo-01_


	7. Una noche buena llena de historias

**POV MIYACO INOUE 24 DE DICIEMBRE**

Parecía muy tarde cuando llegue a casa. El cielo estaba nublado, normal en un mes de diciembre, y parecía como si dentro de poco las nubes iban a iniciar una ardua batalla. Casi tan fuerte como las que tuvimos que librar nosotros hace ya algún tiempo.

La gente paseaba con paraguas en las manos y con fuertes abrigos para guarecerse del tiempo. Los veía pasar desde mi ventana, ausente de todo el mundo. Mis hermanos mayores no estaban en casa, algunos en la universidad y otros trabajando en el supermercado de la familia.

Intentando evitar y haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que pasaba en casa cuando ellos no estaban. Y claro quien lo sufría todo era yo, por ser la pequeña. Sin pedirlo ni quererlo me encontraba en casa sola… triste… asustada… y desprotegida…

Y lo oí como se abría la puerta de casa dejando entrar a aquel demonio de mi vida. ¿Cuándo se había convertido es un ser mas malo que Myotismon? ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Como era que no me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor?

Volví a escuchar los chillidos y gritos contra mi madre todo ello acompañado de palabras mal sonantes. Una lagrima que salía de mis ojos hacia las mejillas. Llanto, duradero, agobiado, lleno de sufrimiento.

Corrí a esconderme deprisa para que no me encontrara y no hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Me escondí en el armario para refugiarme.

Me llave conmigo mi dispositivo digital y me apreté en el como si fuera lo único que me quedaba conmigo. Hawmon pensé, le echaba de menos, tanto, que no tenían ni idea. Los demás lo habían superado, pero yo volvía a estar sola y no sabia como protegerme… de él.

Y la puerta se abrió. Apareciendo por ella mi madre, mi dulce y querida madre, diciéndome que se había ido. No parecía ella misma. Sus labios siempre dulces estaban magullados y con sangre, su ojo morado y el resto de su cuerpo en malas condiciones lleno de moratones y su alma la sentí tan débil o mas que la mía

Pero ella me sonrió. ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo después de eso? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? ¿Por qué? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas para mí, pero busque en mi interior un valor y le pregunte en un susurro:

-¿Por qué?- y ella me contesto

- Porque lo amo

Una simple respuesta que contenía tantas cosas. Solo aparecía de vez en vez en casa y siempre borracho. Entraba en casa la pegaba a ella y a veces a mi, comía y se marchaba por el mismo camino por el que había venido.

El animo por los suelos como ni cuerpo y el de mi madre. Y solo había una cosa que me mantenía con la esperanza de que todo podía arreglarse y se llamaba Ken. Me sentía tan segura a su lado cuando venia con nosotros, pero claro le veía muy poco porque vivía al otro lado de la ciudad.

Con mis otros amigos no podía contar porque cada uno estaba ocupado con lo suyo. Y con mi mejor amiga peor ya que estaba en su etapa de novia maravillosa con T.K. No podía estropeársela solo con mis problemas a si que tenia que mantener el pico cerrado e intentando que nadie se preocupara por mi.

Porque era Yolei la que siempre estaba detrás de Kari. En la que nadie se fijaba porque era la estaba detrás de sus amigas. Detrás de la valiente y fuerte Sora, de la inocente y alegre Mimi y la que estaba detrás de la misteriosa y solidaria Kari.

Y la que estaba detrás también de sus compañeros: T.K, Daivis, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Tai, Ken e incluso del joven Iori.

¿Qué podía hacer yo si a nadie le importaba? Pues era suicidarme, cosa que no iba a hacer porque mi madre me necesitaba, o intentar seguir con mi vida.

La abrace porque sentí que me necesitaba y luego cogí una bolsa. Metí dentro la ropa que utilizaría para cambiarme en casa de Sora, me maquille para que nadie notara que había llorado.

Le di un beso a mi madre y me fui a prepararme para el concierto de Matt. Porque esta vez quien nos necesitaría seria Sora

**POV TAICHI YAGAMI 24 DE DICIEMBRE **

Mi queridísima hermanita me había convencido de que la acompañara al centro comercial justo en un día tan malo como era este y encima que parecía que iba a llover o a nevar. Y solo para ir a comprar un regalo para T.K porque todos e incluso yo me había dado cuenta de que habían comenzado a salir cuando trataban de ocultarme lo pensando que le iba a hacer daño a TK

¡Mira que bonito! – me dijo señalando un escaparate donde habían orquillas, pendientes, collares y otros tantos utensilios para chicas.

¿Para que me has traído aquí si ni siquiera me has pedido mi opinión para comprar ese regalo que llevas?- le pregunte bastante irritado

Porque necesitaba que alguien me llevara la bolsa para cambiarme en casa de Sora

Serás mala persona Hikari

¡Que va! Solo te utilizo

Ven aquí niñata malcriada- Y empecé a perseguirla por todo el centro comercial hasta que se paro delante de otro escaparate, pero esta vez de ropa - Y ahora ¿Qué estas mirando?

Nada solo me he pensado que esa bufanda y esa gorra le sentarían muy bien a Akasawa – su comentario solo hizo que me sonrojara y empezara a ponerme nervioso

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por nada en especial es que con el color de ojos que tiene y el pelo castaño oscuro creo le quedaría bien. Oye ¿Por qué te has sonrojado?- me pregunto mi hermanita

A ti que te importa!!!!- le dije sonrojándome aun mas – venga vamos a casa de Sora que tengo cosas que hacer antes del concierto de Matt

El camino a casa de Sora fue silencioso tanto por parte mía como de Kari. Que hablara de Tara me había hecho recordar lo que ocurrió hace ya varias semanas en su casa justo después de que le dieran el alta en el hospital. No tenia ni idea de lo que le había pasado, pero no por ello no me sentía menos preocupado y nervioso

---------FLASH BACK---------

Me dirigía a su casa por la profesora me había dicho que le entregara la lista de deberes para Navidad y sus notas escolares. Que al estar abiertas no pude contenerme a ojearlas, pero solo por casualidad.

Sus notas no me sorprendieron sabia que era de las mas listas de la clase y por tanto no le había quedado ninguna para recuperar, al contrario que a mi. Como había vuelto a suceder con las Matemáticas y Física y Química.

Llegue a su casa con los nervios a flor de piel, ya que quería saber que le ocurría y el por que se había desmayado. Llame a la puerta y espere a que alguien abriera. Esperando que fuera la propia Tara. Por desgracia no tuve tanta suerte ya que abrió su madre.

Buenas Tardes señora Akasawa soy Taichi Yagami un compañero de su hija – la salude cortésmente

Buenas tardes ¿Tu eres el joven que trajo hace unos meses a Tara no?

Si señora Venia a traerle unas cosas a su hija y para saber cómo se encuentra

Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Mi hija no tiene muchas amistades que digamos… ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? Veras Tara esta durmiendo y no quiero que se quede sola mientras yo voy a buscar a Mei a patinaje artístico y a hacer unas compras

¿Y que quiere que haya yo?

¿te podrías quedar con Tara hasta que despierte y decírselo?

No, No hay problema

Muchas gracias. Puedes dejar eso que traes en la encimera de su cuarto es el segundo a la derecha. Bien yo ya me voy Adiós

Hasta pronto señora – me despedí de ella

Me adentre en la casa y me dirigí hacia el cuarto que me habían dicho. Entre despacio intentando no despertar a Tara con el ruido. Estaba dormida, con el pelo medio revuelto y tapada hasta arriba con la manta.

El cuarto no era tan ostentoso como el de Mimi y tan simple como el de Sora. Constaba de una encimera al lado de la ventana donde había un portátil, al lado una librería con un montón de libros. Descubrí entre ellos algunos como La isla del tesoro, Rebeldes, muchos de una autora llamada Enit Blyton…

Un armario, la cama donde dormía, y en las paredes colgados bocetos de cuadrados que no tenía ni idea de lo que serian. Deje las cosas sobre la encimera y algo sonó detrás mío. Me di la vuelta y la volví a encontrar dormida pero en una posición diferente a la que la había encontrado al principio y con la manta por los suelos.

No pude evitar fijarme en bonita que estaba con el pelo desparramado y su pijama de color rojo, y en como su calida estaba tan pálida y lo delgada que estaba a si que me senté a su lado y la empecé a acariciar el pelo que tenia suelto

La vi tan débil que no pude hacer mas que abrazarla para protegerla de todos. Pero cual fue mi error de quedarme dormido con ella entre mis brazos.

Cuando me desperté me encontré con un par de ojos azules mirándome fijamente. Me miraba con curiosidad y preguntándose que haría yo en su cama en un día de diario. Al saber donde estaba no pude hacer mas que sonrojarme y solo poder murmurar

Lo siento

No pasa nada – me contesto ella también en un susurro al tiempo me pregunto- Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo vine a dejarte unas cosas que me dio la profesora

Ah- me contesto

Por cierto, tienes unas notas muy buenas

¡Has leído mis notas! Serás cotilla – me dijo enfadada y es que me encanto como se enfadaba y para hacerla callar la abrace mas fuerte inconscientemente. Haciendo que nuestras bocas estuvieran aun mas cerca y ella volviendo a susurrar dijo- Tai

Al decir eso nuestras bocas se acercaron y nuestros labios se juntaron en un simple roce. Y que después se convirtió en beso suave donde descubría como sus labios sabían a dulce.

Nuestro beso no duro mucho ya que una voz infantil nos saco de nuestro beso

- ¡Ala! MAMÁ MIRA TARA SE ESTA BESANDO CON SU NOVIO – dijo su querida hermanita y lo único que hice fue coger mi abrigo y salir huyendo de ahí diciéndole un simple nos vemos a Tara y despidiéndome de la señora Akasawa

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----

Eso había ocurrido hace una semana y desde entonces no había visto a Tara ni en clase ni por la calle. La voz de mi hermana me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

Nos vemos en el concierto ¿no?

Si claro dile a Sora que tengo que hablar con ella ¿Vale?- le dije

OK, nos vemos luego

**POV TAKERU TAKAISHI 24 DE DICIEMBRE **

Estaba a punto de salir de casa cuando me encontré con el maldito delante mió. Y no pude mas que enfadarme cuando me saludo y me empezó a hablar de que la estúpida boda seria a finales de Enero porque quería que fuera en invierno. También me hablo de que se iban a ir de luna de miel a Francia ya que mi madre y el tienen familia ahí.

No se que mas me contó pues no lo estaba escuchando y solamente asentía con la cabeza cada vez que me preguntaba algo. De improvisto me enseño una foto de una chica rubia de ojos verdes que yo ya había visto en algún lugar.

¿A que es guapa? Es mi sobrina, se llama Catherine

Lo siento, pero tengo novia – le dije para des entusiasmarle – además creo que la conozco de una vez que estuve allí – le continué diciendo pues como cosa normal no iba a hablarle de los digimons

Que bien que la conozcas ya que va a venir a la boda y no conocerá a nadie

Si fantástico – conteste sarcásticamente

T.K ¿todavía no te as marchado?- pregunto mi madre cuando salio vestida para su cita con el maldito

Si yo ya me iba, pero este… No se como llamarlo, tengo tantos nombres que no se por cual empezar

TK – me reprocho mi madre

Bueno que me voy al concierto de Matt

No te olvides de darle la invitación para la boda

Ya ya

Salí disparado menuda Noche buena iba a pasar el único consuelo es que iba a ser la primera navidad que pasaría con Kari como mi novia

Llegue a los camerinos de mi hermano y me colé para darle animo en un día tan malo como iba a ser para el. Le encontré con una partitura entre las manos y la guitarra colgada. A parte tenia la mirada en el vacío y un semblante muy serio

¿Qué pasa hermano?

Eh TK eres tu

Si venia a preguntarte que tal estas, a desearte suerte en tu concierto y a darte la invitación de la boda de mama

Ah, no has conseguido espantar al maldito

No y la boda esta cada vez mas cerca

TK no creo que consigas nada a si que porque no lo asumes

Porque no

Bueno es tu decisión, ¿por cierto has visto a Izzy? Me dijo que nos iba a ayudar con algunas luces y efectos de sonido

No, no lo he visto, pero seguro que aparecerá con Tai

Eso creo – me dijo mi hermano

¿Y ya has hablado con Sora?

Eh- mi pregunta le dejo un tanto sorprendido- ¿Cómo dices?

Bueno es que ya ha pasado bastante desde que rompisteis y tu la echas de menos, ella seguramente también te echara de menos a ti, el grupo se esta disolviendo

Lo del grupo es porque cada uno tiene sus propios problemas, además no creo que venga hoy al concierto

Quien sabe a lo mejor si viene y pasa algo. Vamos es noche buena pueden ocurrir milagros

Lo dudo mucho

¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- oímos detrás de la puerta

¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pregunte

No lo se – al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con Izzy en el suelo con un montón de cables, unos bafles, y una tabla para pinchas discos encina de si

¿Qué te ha pasado Izzy?

Que alguien ha llegado corriendo y ha chocado conmigo verdad Taichi

Esto… tu estabas en medio yo solo venia a hablar con Matt- dijo Tai con una cara de niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida

Si ya, bueno Matt aquí esta todo lo que necesitas para que tu nueva canción sea un éxito

¿Has escrito otra canción?- le pregunte a mi hermano

Bueno si, oye TK ¿Por qué no ayudas a Izzy con las cosas mientras yo hablo con Tai?

Si ya si os queréis librar de mi me lo decís abiertamente y no pasa nada

Mi hermano y Tai se metieron en el camerino y nos dejaron a Izzy y a mí en las puertas. No me quedo otra que ayudar a Izzy y cuando acabamos salir a buscar a los demás para irnos a nuestros asientos

**POV YAMATO ISHIDA 24 DE diciembre **

Eche literalmente a TK para poder hablar con Tai tranquilamente pues en este dia le necesitaba mas que nunca para distraerme un rato y por que el estaba en una etapa extraña para el. En este momento parecía tan ido como cuando secuestraron y no sabia que hacer, asi que antes de que el me preguntara a mi sobre mi estado.

¿Qué te pasa que estas tan ido?

Te das cuenta siempre que me pasa algo ¿verdad?- me contesto

Eres demasiado fácil de leer- conteste - ¿Qué tal esta Akasawa?

Bien… creo. No la he vuelto a ver desde que nos liamos

¿Os liasteis?-le pregunte pensando para mi mismo que seguramente ni se acordaba si me lo había contado o no

¿No te lo conté?

No

Bueno resumiendo cuando le lleve sus notas… no había nadie así que nos liamos

Seguro que no fue así – le dije

Ya pero es que seria muy largo y no podríamos hablar de tu nueva canción y para la persona que esta escrita – dijo consiguiendo sonrojarme

¿Qué mas da si es o no es para ella? Seguro que hoy ni viene

Yo creo que si va a venir porque todas se quedan a dormir en su casa

Y que mas da no va querer hablar conmigo

Bueno tu canta y dedica la canción y veremos que pasa

Pero Tai no quiero que se sienta incomoda

No se sentirá incomoda y ya veréis como lo arregláis todo hoy es vuestro aniversario….

Por cierto te toca actuar así que me llevo a los fisgones de detrás de las puertas –dijo abriendo la puerta y haciendo que se cayeran T.K e Izzy – Bueno rómpete una pierna Matt

Eso se dice en el teatro

Que mas da

Ah Tai cuando acabe el concierto quiero que vayas a desear feliz noche buena a Akasawa con un regalo o te descuartizo

Y eso ¿Por qué?

Porque creo que va a ser la única con la que podrías tener algo de verdad y no citas pasajeras

Ya ya y ahora me dirás que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo y bla bla bla

Adiós pesaos

Adiós hermano –se despidió T.K antes de que se fueran

De verdad creía Tai que con una sola canción podía arreglar el estúpidoerror que había cometido. Seguro que no. Una chica como Sora no volvería con un chico como yo así tan rápido, puede que fuera un primer paso para que volviéramos a estar juntos, pero como amigos pero con muy poca confianza entre nosotros

Matt nos toca – me dijo nuestro batería

Voy – fue lo único que pude decir

Antes de salir al escenario con las partituras y que las notas de la guitarra empezaran a fluir por mis venas y a llevarme a otro mundo. Los gritos de la gente que había retumbaron por todo el lugar. Aplausos, gritos y numerosos vítores llegaron a nosotros.

Los Teen-age wolves acababan de salir al escenario.

Empezamos tocando nuestro single y después muchas mas canciones que habíamos compuesto y ya conocidas por los que nos seguían. Veía a mis amigos en una de las gradas no parecían ellos, incluso desde donde yo estaba no eran los mismos

Joe y Umi se besaban apasionadamente en una de las esquinas. TK y Kari bailaban juntos al ritmo movido de las canciones. Mimi no sabría decir, pero no era ella y Izzy lo notaba pues intentaba calmarla antes de que le pasara algo. Yolei tenia una mirada tan triste que era difícil reconocerla sentada al lado de Ken que insistía en que fueran a bailar. Cody no estaba lo mismo que Daivis, pero al mirar a la pista les vi comprando unas bebidas eso si que era normal y una sonrisa salio de mis labios mientras cantaba y las chicas de la pista al notarlo se pusieron a gritar y a bailar como el principio. Creí que ya era hora de descubrir mi nueva canción

Hola a todos. Estoy encantado de estar aquí tocando para todos vosotros. – mas gritos- Ahora vamos a tocar una nueva canción que he compuesto para una persona muy importante para mi. Seguro que sabe quien es, pero por si no se da por aludida va para la elegida del amor. Bien haya va- y la canción comenzó

What hurts the most

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do

**POV SORA TAKENOUCHI 24 DE DICIEMBRE **

Me había escrito una canción a mí. No a otra chica era para mi y solo pude llorar porque me hacia esto a mi. ¿Le quería? Si ¿le amaba? Muchísimo entonces porque me hacia sufrir dándome esa canción. No me la merecía le podía ver cuando la cantaba que estaba intentando pedirme perdón, pero yo no sabia que hacer le podía perdonar y que todo fuera fantástico como cuando sabia que me quería o podía perdonarle y que todo volviera a ser como antes al principio el Matt que yo quería: cariñoso y tierno y luego distante otra vez, otra vez volvería a sufrir por su amor

NO eso NO Salí huyendo de ahí lo que no sabia es que Tai me estaba siguiendo. Me agarro de la muñera y me dijo:

¿Qué haces Sora?

No puedo seguir ahí. Viendo esa mirada diciéndole que lo siente, que…, que… que me quiere No puedo Taichi

Sora

Le quiero, pero me hace daño con eso

Sora esta arrepentido habla con el y dile lo que me has dicho a mi

No puedo

El concierto acaba de terminar así que vamos a ir a su camerino y vais a hablar y si ocurriese algo que te hiciera llorar mas que ahora yo le partiré la cara y seré tu apoyo ¿vale?

Taichi – le dije sollozando y me abrazo no era que me había enamorado de Tai también sin quererlo. No me pelee con Matt porque creía que Akasawa me estaba quitando a mi mejor amigo, pero Taichi siempre estaría ahí para mi siempre. Su abrazo era fuerte y seguro. La chica que consiguiera estar entre los brazos de Taichi se llevaría un gran tesoro y estaba casi segura de que la ganadora de ese juego si no pasaba nada seria Akasawa

Bueno ya estas mejor vamos a ver a Yamato. Te dejo ahí y después os llevamos todos a ti y a las chicas a tu casa

A Mimi no

¿Qué?

Ella no viene, se va de fiesta

¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra amiga y quien es esa chica?

No lo se. De verdad no lo se

Llegamos al camerino de Matt y llamamos a la puerta. Tai entro primero y le felicito por el concierto. Luego se dijeron un par de cosas mas entre chicos y Taichi salio y me dijo os espero con los demás fuera

Hola Sora – me Saludo - ¿Te ha gustado el concierto?

Si… lo habéis hecho muy bien… se notan los ensayos desde vuestro primer concierto hasta ahora

¿de verdad?

Claro – le dije sonrojada

¿Has estado llorando?

¿Eh? – dije sorprendida

Tienes los ojos mas rojos que de costumbre. Ha sido por mi culpa ¿verdad?

No ha sido la canción que me ha descolocado los nervios y me ha hecho sentirme muy especial – le dije sonrojadísima

¿Te ha gustado?- dijo acercándose a mi

Es una de las mejores que has escrito – volví a decir ¿Por qué mi boca no se callaba de una vez?

Gracias – dijo el sonrojado- Esto… toma es para ti

¿Qué?

Iba a ser mi regalo de aniversario para ti, pero visto lo que ha ocurrido. No sabia si dártelo o no. Porque…- se callo al darse cuenta de que mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos – Sora lo siento no debería habértelo dado, pero es que no sabia sino que hacer con el

Es precioso Matt. Sabias la historia de esta raqueta...y la has arreglado… También esta firmada por mi tenista favorita…

Yo solo sabia que te iba a hacer ilusión – dijo sonrojado

Matt ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – dije con las lagrimas por mis mejillas

Claro ¿Qué quieres?

¿Puedes abrazarme como antes? Es solo para… - pero no pude continuar pues el había hecho otra cosa a parte de abrazarme… me beso y yo lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar por aquel beso y recordar porque le amaba tanto. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire en los pulmones nos separamos, pero yo seguía abrazada el y le dije – Matt, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Lo dudaba

Pero sabes que todavía no estoy preparada para volver a estar juntos

Sora ¿Por qué? – le veía sufrir con esa respuesta, parecía que yo quemara pues se separo de mi rápidamente y yo sentí frió en mi interior

Porque me has hecho tanto daño que tengo que aprender a confiar en mi misma pues la que rompió esta relación fui yo cegada por celos de cómo Tai quería a Akasawa, aprender a verte como el príncipe azul que eres, aprenderme a ver como una princesa y no compararme con las demás. Matt tengo que madurar

Podemos madurar juntos

Creo que no. Gracias por el regalo

Y Salí de ahí con una nueva meta en mi camino madurar y cuando lo hubiera hecho recuperar el amor de Matt

**Comentarios de la autora **

_Bueno aquí acaba el séptimo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado porque me he esforzado mucho para que saliera. También me hubiera gustado el 24 de diciembre, pero entre unas cosas y otras no he podido. Si alguien quiere oír la canción es de Rascal Flats y el titulo es __what__hurts__the__most_

_En el próximo capitulo le pasara algo a Mimi, se hablara de Izzy y con lo que le pase a Mimi se desencadenaran una serie de sucesos que afectaran a todos los personajes de esta historia. _

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que lean este fic y en especial a mi amiga MaiKa que va dedicado a ella por su ayuda en inspiración. _

_A continuación les dejo la traducción de la canción _

_Se despide ReiKo-01 _

Rascal Flatts - Lo que más me duele

Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía,  
Eso no me molesta  
Puedo soportar un par de lágrimas a veces y mostrarlas  
No tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando  
Aunque seguir adelante ahora que te has ido me sigue doliendo  
Hay ciertos días en los que finjo que estoy bien  
Pero no es eso lo que me molesta

Lo que más me duele  
Es haber sido tan cercanos  
Y haber tenido tanto que decir  
Y verte alejarte de mí  
Sin saber  
Lo que pudo haber sido  
Y que no hayas visto que amarte  
Es lo que intentaba hacer

Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte en donde sea que esté  
Pero lo estoy haciendo  
Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando veo a tus amigos y estoy solo.  
Es aun más difícil  
Levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento  
Pero se que si lo pudiera volver a hacer  
Cambiaria y te entregaría todas las palabras que guarde en mi corazón  
Y que no te dije

Lo que más me duele  
Es haber sido tan cercanos  
Y haber tenido tanto que decir  
Y verte alejarte de mí  
Sin saber  
Lo que pudo haber sido  
Y que no hayas visto que amarte  
Es lo que intentaba hacer

Lo que más me duele  
Es haber sido tan cercanos  
Y haber tenido tanto que decir  
Y verte alejarte de mí  
Sin saber  
Lo que pudo haber sido  
Y que no hayas visto que amarte  
Es lo que intentaba hacer

(Y que no hayas visto que amarte)  
Es lo que intentaba hacer


End file.
